clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Boat
'Dream Boat'http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/clarence/?ipp=40 is the fifteenth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Sumo devotes himself to the Sisyphean task of building a boat, defying the expectations of everyone in his life, including himself. Plot The episode begins in Mr. Reese's detention class, and Belson, Nathan, Dustin, Guyler, Percy and Sumo are there. Sumo is shown answering questions on a behavior worksheet, but he does it his style. Clarence enters the classroom to get everyone's attention, and the kids start laughing at the stuff Clarence is doing. Mr. Reese notices Clarence and starts chasing him, but Clarence escapes and Mr. Reese says that he will catch him. A little while later, Mr. Reese reads what Sumo wrote on his worksheet. Mr. Reese doesn't like Sumo's answers and tells him to redo the test with serious responses next week. Later, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are in Sumo's yard thinking about what they could build. Jeff suggests building a birdhouse, he asks Sumo if he has supplies to make one, but Sumo is busy thinking about a question on his worksheet. Mel Sumouski arrives and tells Sumo that the dogs have got in the trash again, so Sumo has to clean up the yard. Mel tells Clarence and Jeff that they can come back and play tomorrow. Clarence offers to help Sumo, but Sumo wants to do it alone, so Clarence and Jeff leave. That night, Sumo is still cleaning up the trash. In the house, Sumo's brothers are fighting each other at the dinner table until Sumo's mother gives them chicken wings, and they start eating. After the family take their seats at the table, Sumo arrives and sits between his two older brothers. While Mel talks to Sumo's older brothers about a friend's boat, Sumo decides that he wants to build a boat and he tries to tell his dad. Mel says he will not believe it until he see it. At bedtime, Sumo reads a book about boats using a flashlight, one of Sumo Brothers asks what he's reading and takes the book from him, but he gets disappointed thinking it was gonna be something cool and throws the book at Sumo. Very early the next morning, Sumo is trying to build his boat and calls Clarence and Jeff on the phone, but Clarence pretends they're having too much fun to come, and he hangs up. Suddenly, Sumo imagines Mr. Reese telling him, "Change has to start with you!". This makes Sumo even more determined to build a boat, so he looks through a pile of junk and asks his dad if he can use some of the stuff. A little while later, Sumo continues building his boat for days and days even during bad weather. One day, Clarence arrives and offers to help. Sumo tells him he only has one hammer, but Clarence thinks he can still help, so he puts a long plank in the shirt and pretends to be a robot. Sumo yells at Clarence for not helping and tells him to leave, and Clarence does so. During lunchtime at school, Sumo apologizes to Clarence for yelling at him the other day, Clarence says it's OK and asks Sumo if he wants to go to the movies with him and Jeff, but Sumo says he still have to work on his boat. That night, Clarence is in bed talking alone with a Santa Claus doll, hoping he'll make Sumo finish his boat. In Sumo's yard, Sumo wants to work on his boat at night, but his flashlight won't work. Mel Sumouski arrives and tells Sumo that he's about 30 to 40 miles away from the nearest body of water. Suddenly it starts to rain and Mel says that if it floods, Sumo will be the only one above water. Before Mel goes back inside the house, he leaves a light on for Sumo and lets him continue working on his boat. As Sumo hammers in a nail, the nail bends and Sumo gets very frustrated, and he starts destroying the boat. At that moment, Clarence and Jeff arrive to help him. Then the three start building a boat together. When the boat is finished, Clarence asks how are they going to get it in the water. Then one of Sumo's older brothers decides to take them because he wants to watch them all sink. At the lake, Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are dressed as pirates getting ready to set sail. When they get their boat in the water, it seems that everything is going great, but in reality, the three were in the water struggling to stay afloat. Mel Sumouski arrives in his rowboat to rescue them, and Sumo's voice can be heard telling a story about what he wants most in life, which cuts to the next day where Mr. Reese finished reading the story. Mr. Reese liked the story so much, he starts to cry. Sumo asks if he can go now, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Sumo *Clarence *Jeff *Mel Sumouski Minor Characters *Percy *Dustin *Nathan *Guyler *Mr. Reese *Mrs. Sumouski *Sumo's Brothers *Brandi Sumouski (debut) *Joseph *Tanner *Mary (mentioned) Trivia *At the end of the episode while Mr. Sumouski is reading Sumo’s report, there is a poop �� drawn on the chalk board behind him. *Blue Jay shown is likely a Western Scrub Jay as blue jays don't live in Arizona. Character Connection *This is the first episode that Sumo is a main character, as well the first one that Clarence is the second main character. **Second being in "Bird Boy Man", and third being "Stump Brothers". *This episode marks Mrs. Sumouski's first speaking role. *This episode reveals all of Sumo's siblings: 8 younger brothers, 2 older brothers, and one sister. **Later in "Suspended, the ninth one is a infant. *Mr. Reese reveals that he used to be a cop in this episode. *This was the first episode where Sumo gets mad at Clarence. Cultural References *The background music when Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff are building their boat is similar to the 1982 song 'Safety Dance' by Men Without Hats. *Sumo is jokingly referred to by his dad as Noah due to Sumo wanting to build a boat and Noah (from the bible) built a boat too to save the animals and his family from the flood. *Sumo building a boat is similar to the fourth book in The Giver Quartet, in which Gabe builds a boat out of planks to find his mother. It is also similar in that both boats end up sinking eventually. Errors * While the boys in the detention class laugh at Mr. Reese, Nathan's skin color is the same as Sumo. Clips Clarence - Dream Boat (Clip 1) Clarence - Dream Boat (Clip 2) Clarence Build a Boat Cartoon Network References es:El bote soñado pt-br:Barco dos Sonhos pl:Łódka marzeń fr:Le Rêve de Sumo ru:Лодка мечты Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sumo Category:Episodes focusing on Mel Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Reese